Your fault become My light
by baekgihun
Summary: "Tapi bagaimana aku bisa membenci sosok itu sementara ia membawa seenggok kebahagiaan kecil dalam hidup ku?" Krisyeol fanfic! yaoi fic;mpreg;Dont like dont read!


**Gak suka gak usah baca!**

Wu yifan, atau kris wu kebanyakan orang memanggil nya seperti itu. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang memanggil dengan nama lahir nya, termasuk aku salah satu orang itu. Ibu ku melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki dengan rahang tegas tiga tahun sebelum kelahiran ku sendiri. Benar, Yifan adalah kakak kandung ku. Ikatan kami sudah terjalin sejak kecil. Hubungan darah karena lahir di rahim yang sama dan darah ayah yang mengalir di tubuh kami berdua. Membuat itu semua menjadikan kami sebagai saudara kandung.

Aku mengenal nya sebagai sosok yang sangat ku kagumi. Ayah dan ibu ku pun demikian, kemampuan nya mengotak atik deretan rumus menemukan jawaban permasalahan soal itu menjadikan itu semua kelebihan yang dimiliki nya. Yang ku tahu dia slalu mendapat kan peringkat pertama, tidak hanya di kelas tapi dari keseluruhan kelas. Jelas saja ayah dan ibu ku begitu bangga pada nya. Orang tua mana yang tidak senang melihat anak nya menjadi yang terbaik?

.

Waktu itu umur ku menginjak sembilan tahun dan yifan hyung dua belas tahun. Tinggi nya sangat jauh dibanding kan dengan ku. Dia memiliki garis wajah yang tampan dibanding kan dengan ku itu bukan apa-apa. Tubuh ku lebih besar dari anak-anak biasa nya. Gemuk, ya aku gemuk. Kaca mata bulat yang ku gunakan untuk membantu penglihatan ku semakin membuat buruk penampilan ku. Aku tidak memiliki garis wajah seperti kris hyung, daging berlebih di pipi ku lah akibat nya.

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan bagi ku. Setelah seharian rasa gugup menyelimuti, tepat jam dua belas siang tadi guru jung wali kelas ku memberitahu nya. Guru cantik itu memberitahu hasil pembelajaran kami selama setahu belakangan ini. Keringat dingin tidak henti-henti nya mengalir dari telapak tangan ku. Aku hanya berharap bisa naik kelas berikut nya, tidak lebih seperti mendapat peringkat. Tanpa diluar dugaan, nama ku disebut setelah beberapa nama sebelum nya yang ku tahu mereka yang mendapatkan peringkat.

"Wu chanyeol peringkat 6" Perkataan guru jung sungguh terasa kelu di telinga ku. Mendengar nama ku disebut untuk maju ke depan kelas sebagaimana yang meraih peringkat, membuat ku menganga. Untuk pertama kali nya, nama wu chanyeol di panggil untuk mengambil rapot yang berdasarkan dari urutan peringkat itu berada di urutan ke enam.

"Hyung, bagaimana hasil rapot mu?" Tanpa ku tanya pun jawaban nya sudah jelas. Hyung ku, yifan hyung pasti mendapatkan yang pertama.

Kami berdua sedang di dalam mobil supir pribadi keluarga, aku dan yifan hyung yang memang sudah terbiasa duduk di bangku belakang pun, seperti biasa melakukan hal itu. Dengan erat aku memeluk rapot hasil belajar ku di kelas tiga yang lalu. Rasa senang ku sudah tidak terbendung lagi, selama di sekolah aku tidak pernah sekali pun mendapatkan peringkat. Ku lihat ke samping yifan hyung yang sedang memperhatikan pemandangan di luar mobil sana. Tanpa ku sadari bibir ku naik ke atas membentuk senyuman kecil melihat nya yang begitu tenang melihat pemandangan itu semua.

"Eomma sangat bangga dengan mu" aku memandang itu semua dengan tatapan kosong. Rapot yang di tangan ku terjatuh seketika. Saat kami masuk ke dalam rumah, ibu ku langsung menyambar kedatangan kami. Ah mungkin kami bukan lah kata yang cocok digambarkan melihat ibu yang hanya menyambut kedatangan yifan hyung saja. Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik itu memeluk erat tubuh yifan hyung. Di tangan nya sebuah kertas yang entah apa yang tertulis di sana.

"Kau hebat yifan, ayah mu pasti bangga pada mu karena sudah masuk SMP yang terbaik di korea ini karena permintaan dari pihak sekolah itu sendiri"

Oh, jadi karena yifan hyung masuk smp terbaik lah yang membuat ibu langsung menyambut dan memberi nya pelukan erat seperti itu. Ibu yang melahirkan ku itu tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arah ku yang masih di depan pintu. Bahkan menyadari kehadiran ku saja tidak.

'Srett'

Aku melempat rapot bersampul donker itu ke salah satu sudut kamar. Hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi ku tadi itu sudah tidak guna nya lagi. Dengan siapa lagi aku harus membagi kebahagiaan sesaat tadi sementara ibu ku saja menghiraukan nya saja tidak. Melirik ku yang masih bediri di belakang yifan hyung saja enggan.

Malam itu aku menangis dalam diam, semenjak kelebihan yifan hyung di bidang pelajaran nya itu muncul, perhatian ayah dan ibu semakin menipis. Hari demi hari aku merasa senyuman ibu ku dan pujian ayah ku seakan menghilang. Digantikan dengan semua perilaku mereka pada yifan hyung. Yang seakan-akan menganggap ku tidak ada di rumah ini.

Rasa benci mulai tertanam di hati ku semenjak hari itu, perasaan muak karena semua hal yang menimpa ku. Tapi aku tidak menyadari nya, mungkin karena pemikiran anak kecil ku atau otak bodoh ku yang tidak bisa mendeteksi rasa benci itu.

Benci pada hyung ku sendiri.

.

.

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan. Aku melewati semua sikap tidak adil dari orang tua ku sendiri dengan perasaan sakit dalam lubuk hati ku. Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali menaikan sudut bibir ke atas selama berada di rumah itu. Pembicaraan kami sudah tidak bisa dianggap seperti anak orang tua biasa nya. Aku yang slalu menghindari interaksi, sementara mereka yang menganggap hal itu hanya angin lewat semata. Tanpa mereka tahu hal yang ku lakulan itu hanya perjuangan kecil untuk mengembalikan kasih sayang mereka sewaktu aku kecil dulu. Tapi takdir berkata lain, tuhan mungkin memang sudah merencanakan renggang nya hubungan orang tua dengan anak nya ini.

Bertahun-tahun aku tumbuh seperti remaja biasa nya. Tubuh ku sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi, tanpa ku sadari tinggi ku hampir menyamai sosok itu, hyung ku. Daging berlebih di pipi ku lama kelamaan mulai menghilang walau masih tersisa. Yang membuat salah satu sahabat ku selalu mengejek dan mengatai pipi ku ini. Kaca mata bulat ku yang dulu juga sudah berganti dengan kaca mata frame persegi dengan warna hitam. Setidak nya benda itu tidak membuat ku terlihat nerd seperti sewaktu sd lalu.

Tanpa ku sangka di saat aku masih menginjak kelas tiga smp, belasan hingga puluhan jumlah gadis yang menyatakan perasaan nya pada ku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka melakukan itu, memberi bunga di samping coklat atau kue dalam loker ku. Dan tak lupa surat yang berisikan curahan perasaan mereka itu terselip dalam loker ku. Tapi aku masih tidak bisa menerima itu semua, menerima perasaan cinta monyet mereka. Di umurku waktu itu, bukan lah waktu yang pas untuk berkasmaran saling mencinta satu sama lain. Walau aku sangat kekurangan kasih sayang, tapi bentuk sayang dari surat-surat itu bukan lah yang cocok untuk sekarang.

.

.

Aku lulus smp dengan nilai yang menurutku sudah bagus, tapi aku akan sangat enggan untuk memberitahu dua orang di depan meja makan ini yang berstatus orang tua ku.

"Jadi yifan kau akan memilih kuliah di kanada atau amerika?" Ya slalu seperti itu, jika di meja makan ketika semua anggota keluarga berkumpul pasti ayah atau ibu ku akan menyinggung semua hal tentang sosok yang duduk di sebelah ke ini. Entah itu kepintaran nya, keberuntugan nya yang slalu masuk di sekolah favorit ternama atau segala macam kelebihan sosok yang berstatus kakak ku ini.

"Kanada, eomma" aku terkekeh pelan dalam hati mendengar tututan sosok ini. Jadi dia akan menerima universitas di luar negri sana? Tempat nan jauh yang akan membuat sosok ini tidak pulang? Dan aku tidak akan melihat wajah itu lagi setiap berpapasan di salah ruangan di rumah ini?

Bagus, hal ini menjadi hal yang paling membahagiakan yang pernah ku alami selama hidup ini. Ah mungkin bukan yang pertama kali aku sebahagia ini. Karena aku masih mengingat hal beberapa tahun lalu yang ku anggap membahagiakan dalam hidup ku. Khek, aku kembali terkekeh miris mengingat peristiwa saat pertama kali mendapat peringkat bodoh itu.

Aku menghabiskan makan malam kali ini dengan suasana yang berbeda. Oh siapa yang tahu ini akan jadi malam terakhir bertemu sosok itu sebelum dia pergi nan jauh. Bibir ku naik ke atas seraya menyendokan sendok berisi makan malam ku saat itu. Memikirkan tidak akan melihat wajah memuakan sosok ini lagi, semakin membuat ku terbuai kesenangan di malam itu. Pikiran tidak ada lagi pujian-pujian menjijikan di tuju pada sosok itu tergiang di seputaran isi kepala ku.

Aku kembali ke kamar ku dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah ku. Oh ayolah, kapan lagi aku bisa sesenang ini?

Kegiatan ku yang sedang memainkan laptop di atas ranjang terhenti saat aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dahi ku mengernyit tanda bingung kenapa sosok ini masuk ke dalam kamar ku. Selama hidup ku, baru pertama kali sosok ini menginjakan kaki nya di lantai kamar ku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku mendekat sosok yang semakin masuk ke dalam kamar ku. Wajah dingin ku pasang pada sosok yang memuakan bagi ku ini.

"Jangan pernah menatap benci seperti itu lagi" sosok berambut pirang itu berbisik di sebelah telinga ku.

Aku bergidik merasakan sensasi getaran yang ditimbulkan dari mulut nya itu. Selain untuk pertama kali nya sosok ini memasuki kamar ku, tapi untuk pertama kali nya juga ia berbicara pada ku. Oh apa ingin mengucapkan perpisahan pada adik bodoh nya ini?

Aku kembali menyematkan senyuman seperti di meja makan tadi, jika untuk mengucapkan kata perpisahan untuk yang pertama dan terakhir dengan senang hati aku akan menerima nya. Walau rasa benci ku pada sosok ini tidak akan pernah luntur karena kepergian bodoh nya itu.

Tapi hal yang tak terduga terjadi di malam itu. Sosok yang berstatus kakak ku itu melakukan hal yang paling bodoh dan menjijikan pada ku. Yang membuat kebencian ku semakin meluap.

Dia melakukan hal itu. Hal yang tidak seharus nya di lakukan mengingat ikatan saudara kita. Hal yang tabu jika kembali melihat keadaan kami memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama. Brengsek, satu kata itu lah yang keluar dari mulut ku saat ia melakukan hal menjijikan itu.

Berawal dari bisikan di telinga, bibir sosok itu merambat di persimpangan leher ku. Dia mendorong tubuh ku tempat tidur.

'Brak'

'Sret'

Aku sangat merutuki sikap mematung tubuh ku ini dengan semua perlakuan aneh nya ini. Berbicara pun kami tidak pernah lagi semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi bagaimana bisa sosok itu melakukan hal-hal aneh pada tubuh ku ini tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

Kenapa? Hanya itu pertanyaan dalam lubuk hati ku. Beberapa spekulasi ku kumpulkan untuk menjawab nya.

Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan ini?

Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak ini semua? Berontakan kecil dari ku juga tidak berarti bagi sosok itu. Seharus nya aku melawan, bukan membiarkan hal paling berdosa ini terjadi.

Dan malam itu, malam terakhir kali aku melihat wajah nya. Wajah kakak yang dulu ku sangat kagumi. Tapi semenjak malam itu rasa benci ku pada nya tidak akan bisa hilang. Rasa kagum dan iri ku bahkan hilang digantikan dengan perasaan menyakitkan di dada yang begitu menyesakan.

Begitu lah aku memandang yifan hyung, kakak yang begitu di elu-elukan orang tua ku. Begitu bejat nya sampai-sampai tega menyetubuhi adik kandung nya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam tampak tenang dalam tidur nya. Selimut putih yang menutupi nya sampai ke dada, di tarik nya secara tidak sadar karena benda itu sedikit melorot. Namun beberapa saat kemudian selimut itu melorot kembali. Dahi nya mengernyit tidak suka, sesuatu sudah menggangu tidur indah nya.

"Sebentar lagi baek! Semalaman aku harus mengerjakan tugas dari dosen botak itu" chanyeol, pemuda itu merengut walau mata nya masih sepenuh nya terpejam.

Chanyeol merasakan selimut ini kembali melorot seperti ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Eomma!" Sesosok makhluk kecil berkulit putih meloncat dan menindih chanyeol, yang membuat pemuda itu membelalakan bola mata nya karena kaget.

Dengan terpaksa chanyeol membalikan posisi tubuh nya yang sebelum nya telungkup sekarang menjadi telentang. Sosok kecil tadi pun sontak mendudukan tubuh mungil nya di atas perut chanyeol. Sebuah cengiran tersemat di wajah imut nya.

"Kenapa hm?" sosok di atas chanyeol itu menggelengkan kepala nya dengan bibir bawa yang sedikit maju. Chanyeol yang melihat nya gemas bukan main.

"Baekhyun ahjuci pelgi duluan tadi pagi, kata nya pacal baekhyun ahjuci minta di jemput. Jadi baekhyun ahjuci tidak thempat membuat thalapan untuk thehun" tutur sosok berumur enam tahun itu dengan aksen cadel khas anak kecil seperti nya.

"Ck! Anak itu" chanyeol mengangkat sosok itu dengan tangan nya. Hanya semata agar ia bisa bangun dan ia kembali menaruh anak itu di pangkuan nya ketika posisi tubuh nya terduduk di atas ranjang.

"Jadi?" Chanyeol mengusap rambut anak itu lembut.

"Eomma mathakan makanan untuk thehun yah? Yaaaaahh?" Anak bernama sehun itu memasang wajah imut nya.

"Eomma akan dapat apa jika memasakan untuk sehun?" Tanya chanyeol sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di dada.

"Dapat pelukan hangat dali olang tampan thepelti thehun"

"Yach belajar dari mana sehun kata-kata seperti itu eoh?" Chanyeol memasang wajah tidak suka yang di buat-buat. Tapi bagi bocah berumur enam tahun seperti sehun yang otak nya masih kelewat polos itu akan menganggap nya serius.

Sehun menunduk, ia takut tatapan tidak suka eomma nya ini. "Baek ahjuci"

Chanyeol menghembuskan berat nafas nya. Jangan lupa ingat kan chanyeol untuk memarahi sahabat sekaligus teman serumah nya yang sudah mengajarkan kata-kata aneh bagi sehun yang masih berumur enam tahun itu. Sungguh ia tidak ingin pikiran anak nya terkontaminasi oleh perkataan yang belum cocok di umur nya. Walau perkataan tadi masih wajar di dengar.

"Kajja sehunnie, eomma akan buatkan nasi goreng kesukaan mu sekarang" sontak sehun mengangkat kepala nya. Mendengar kata nasi goreng membuat mata nya berbinar-binar. Sehun menerjang pemuda di depan nya dengan pelukan hangat dari tangan pendek nya.

"Eomma yang telbaik!"

#flashback on

Seorang pria paruh baya memijat kening nya. Pria itu duduk di sebuah sofa mewah bahan kulit yang ternama merk nya. Seorang wanita sebaya nya duduk manis di samping pria itu. Sesekali cibiran keliar dari mulut berlapis lipstik merah itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan ini semua?" Tanya pria itu sambil menunjuk kumpulan foto yang tergeletak di atas meja di depan sofa yang ia duduki. Sosok lain di depan kedua orang tua itu menunduk diam.

Tidak ada respon yang berarti membuat pria paruh baya itu menggeram.

"Ku tanya bagaimana bisa kau menjelaskan ini wu chanyeol!?"

Bentakan keras dari pria itu membuat sosok di depan nya mendongak.

Chanyeol, sosok itu melirik pada foto-foto di depan nya. Ia berdecih saat tahu apa yang ada di dalam foto itu sampai-sampai membuat orang tua yang tidak pernah memedulikan nya membentak seperti sekarang ini.

Foto-foto itu menampakan diri nya yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di sebuah bar. Benar, saat foto itu diambil ia sedang mabuk karena reaksi minuman yang dibuat peracik minuman asal bar itu. Bukan hal lain, kenapa diumur nya yang baru menginjak lima belas tahun itu bisa mabuk-mabukan seperti yang di foto itu. Malam itu chanyeol nekat pergi ke bar setelah tertimpa kenyataan yang paling menyakitkan. Ia yang sedang kalut memutuskan untuk menenangkan diri di tempat laknat itu. Sebuah benda dalam bak sampah di toilet nya lah yang membuat chanyeol begitu rapuh. Benda bernama testpack untuk mengetahui apakah seseorang sedang mengandung atau tidak nya dari garis merah di benda itu. Dan dua garis benda di benda itu lah yang seakan memberitahu chanyeol betapa keras nya hidup yang ia alami.

Mengandung anak dari kakak mu sendiri. Damn

"Jawab Chanyeol!" Pria yang berstatus ayah nya chanyeol itu menggeram marah. Tangan nya ia kepalkan kuat-kuat.

"Anak seperti mu memang tidak berguna, kau mabuk-mabukan seperti itu. Sementara kakak mu yifan sedang belajar giat di luar negri sana. Dia membanggakan kami sementara kau? Cih memalukan keluarga saja" sindir wanita di depan chanyeol yang berstatus ibu kandung nya.

'Jangan sebut nama itu di depan ku'

"Aku memang menyedihkan, memalukan, tidak berguna dan tidak pantas di keluarga ini" chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangan nya. Jari-jari nya memutih karena kepalan itu. Pelupuk mata nya sudah hampir penuh, tapi chanyeol tidak akan sudi menangis di hadapan orang tua yang tidak pernah menganggap nya.

"Aku akan pergi, marga wu juga akan ku hapus dari nama ku. Jasa kalian tidak akan pernah bisa ku balaskan dengan apapun. Terima kasih sudah merawat anak tidak berguna ini" ucap chanyeol penuh penekanan sambil membungkukan badan nya 90°.

Chanyeol berbalik menuju kamar nya. Ia berniat akan mengambil sedikit pakaian yang dibawa. Di sela menuju kamar nya, tangan chanyeol repleks menyentuh bagian perut nya. Dan tanpa sadar ia mengelus-eluskan bagian rata itu. Sebuah perasaan hangat hinggap begitu saja saat tangan nya kembali mengelus. Satu tetes air mata lolos keliar dari pelupuk yang sedari tadi di tahan nya.

"Hanya kau yang menjadi satu-satu nya alasan ku hidup" lirih chanyeol dengan nada pelan yang tak bisa di dengar oleh orang lain.

#flashback off

Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepala nya di atas meja. Ia menggerakan kepala ke kanan ke kiri guna mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Benar, di sela dosen yang sedang mengajar, chanyeol malah menggunakan waktu itu untuk tidur. Siapa suruh dosen itu memberikan nya tugas sulit yang membuat nya tidak tidur semalaman?

"Park chanyeol"

"Park chanyeol!"

"Ekhem! Park chanyeol!?"

Pria berkepala plontos itu melemparkan spidol di tangan nya ke arah seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur di pojok belakang sana. Dosen botak itu paling tidak suka jika ada salah satu mahasiswa yang tidak memperhatikan ajaran nya.

'Pletak'

Sebuah spidol sukses mendarat di kepala chanyeol. Pemuda berumur 21 tahun itu menggeram karena tidur nya yang terusik. Ketika mengangkat kepala nya, yang ia dapatkan hanya lah tatapan tajam dosen botak di depan sana. Chanyeol tahu dosen itu sedang marah sekarang karena ia tertidur. Beruntung lah seperti nya dosen itu tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, melihat ia kembali menjelaskan materi kuliah mata perlajaran nya. Sementara chanyeol bernafas lega karena hanya di beri tatapan tajam tidak lebih seperti teguran-teguran panjang yang menasihati nya.

Setelah beberapa jam kuliah chanyeol itu berakhir. Ia keluar dari dalam kelas dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Kantung mata terlihat jelas di mata bulat nya. Rambut yang tidak tersisir rapi menggambarkan bahwa pemuda itu sering mengacak nya. Sesekali ia menguap di sepanjang koridor universitas.

"Hoam"

Chanyeol berjalan menuju halte terdekat dari universitas nya. Setelah ini tujuan pemuda itu adalah sebuah kafe tempat ia bekerja disana. Benar, chanyeol tidak mungkin bisa memenuhi kebutuhan diri nya dan anak nya jika ia hanya berdiam diri di apartement. Belum lagi biaya untuk kuliah nya, sekolah sehun, dan segala macam kebutuhan yang menuntut pemuda itu untuk tidak mengharapkan uang jatuh dari langit.

Dan segala pekerjaan paruh waktu hampir pernah ia geluti selama enam tahun ini. Beruntung, setelah melahirkan sehun di umur yang terbilang sangat muda itu. Baekhyun, sahabat nya semenjak kelas tujuh memaksa untuk nya tinggal di rumah sahabat nya itu. Awal nya chanyeol ingin menolak, tapi melihat keadaan nya yang tidak memungkinkan bekerja chanyeol pun menerima ajakan sahabat nya itu. Dan itu chanyeol tidak akan pernah melupakan jasa sahabat nya itu.

Tidak heran juga di umur nya sekarang chanyeol masih berada di semester dua. Sekolah nya sempat terhenti dua tahun, karena anak nya sehun, masih membutuhkan nya di umur masih bayi seperti itu. Dan lagi baekhyun, sahabat nya itu memang paling berjasa dalam hidup nya. Selama tiga tahun ibu dari sahabat nya itu mau menjaga sehun selama chanyeol sekolah. Namun setelah sehun masuk taman kanak-kanak, chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak lebih merepotkan keluarga byun itu. Ia membeli sebuah apartemen dari hasil tabungan nya dan itu pun masih dibantu oleh baekhyun. Karena itu lah chanyeol memaksa untuk tinggal bersama pemuda bereyeliner tebal di mata nya itu. Sehun yang sudah masuk taman kanak-kanak pun, semakin mempermudah jalan hidup chanyeol sekarang. Karena dengan begitu ia tidak perlu khawatir meninggalkan mutiara kecil nya itu untuk kuliah. Dan sampai detik sekarang, chanyeol masih berterima kasih pada tuhan karena ia di beri sahabat yang begitu spesial seperti baekhyun. Mungkin tanpa baekhyun dan keluarga nya, chanyeol tidak bisa menjalani berat nya rintangan hidup yang ia dapati.

Dan untuk sebuah marga, chanyeol sudah benar-benar ingin melupakan nya. Seperti ia melupakan keluarga yang memiliki marga itu. Pemuda itu tidak ingin masih terikat dengan keluarga yang membuang nya itu hanya karena ia masih mengenakan marga itu. Sebuah marga baru yang ia gunakan, chanyeol berharap mendapatkan kehidupan baru yang lebih baik. Sekarang perlahan demi perlahan impian nya itu terwujud.

Bus yang chanyeol tumpangi berhenti di halte tujuan. Pemuda bermarga 'park' itu keluar dari bus yang ia tumpangi. Tepat di belakang halte itu, ada sebuah kafe yang minimalis namun terlihat menarik dari luar. Kafe tempat ia bekerja selama beberapa bulan ini.

Senyuman merekah chanyeol berikan saat ia membuka pintu kaca kafe itu. Suara lonceng di atas pintu terdengar karena benda itu bergerak dari pintu yang di buka oleh chanyeol.

Baru beberapa langkah chanyeol masuk ke dalam kafe itu. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki senyum malaikat di balik meja kasir menyapa nya.

"Kau baru pulang kuliah chanyeol?" Tanya pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah seorang manager dari kafe tempat chanyeol bekerja.

"Eo? I-iya" chanyeol sempat tersentak karena bos nya itu tiba-tiba menyapa nya. Dan salah kan juga tubuh pendek bos nya itu yang tidak terlihat dari balik meja kasir -_-.

Chanyeol melihat raut wajah bingung dari bos nya itu. Suho, nama bos nya itu dahi-dahi nya berkerut menandakan rasa bingung dari nya. Apa ada yang salah pikir chanyeol.

"Hm sehun dimana yeol?" Chanyeol menganggukan kepala nya tanda mengerti kenapa bos nya itu bingung tadi.

Beberapa saat suho menatap bingung chanyeol yang sedang larut dalam pikiran nya. Satu hal yang suho bingung kan adalah kenapa salah satu pelayan di kafe nya itu tidak membawa sehun seperti biasa nya. Ya benar, karyawan nya itu tidak pernah lupa untuk mengajak sehun ke kafe dan membiarkan anak kecil itu menunggu sementara chanyeol sedang bekerja. Tapi sekarang chanyeol datang hanya seorang diri, tanpa ada anak manis di samping nya.

"Sehun ya?" Chanyeol nampak berpikir kira-kira dimana anak nya sekarang itu.

Sehun?

Sekolah?

Sehun masih di taman kanak-kanak!?

"Astaga! Aku lupa menjemput nya hyung!" Teriakan chanyeol menggelegar di seluruh kafe, beruntung lah suho baru saja membuka nya untuk hari ini jadi belum ada pengunjung yang datang. Suho hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat chanyeol yang berlari keluar kafe dengan tergesa-gesa. Suho maklum dengan sikap chanyeol seperti itu, karena selama beberapa bulan ini ia cukup mengenal pemuda yang sudah berstatus orang tua itu.

.

.

Sehun melihat satu per satu teman nya yang sudah pulang dengan wajah cemberut. Awal nya ia dan teman-teman nya menunggu jemputan dengan bermain di halaman sekolah nya. Namun sedikit demi sedikit teman sehun meninggal kan nya, karena orang tua mereka yang sudah menjemput. Dan berakhirlah sehun yang harus menunggu sendirian melihat eomma tersayang nya belum menjemput.

Anak berumur enam tahun itu mendorong kaki mungil nya agar ayunan yang sedang ia duduki bergerak maju. Tempo pelan dari ayunan itu menjadi teman satu-satu nya sehun sekarang. Halaman sekolahan nya juga sudah sepi. Seluruh anak sudah di jemput oleh orang tua mereka masing-masing.

Bibir ranum sehun mulai sedikit membentuk lengkungan ke bawah. Manik nya juga memerah seraya terlihat basah di waktu ysng bersamaan. Tangan sehun menggenggam erat besi ayunan yang ia duduki sekarang. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit sehun menunggu sendirian disini. Tidak biasa nya anak itu menunggu seperti ini, karena chanyeol eomma nya selalu tepat waktu menjemput nya. Tapi sekarang sosok yang paling ia sayangi itu belum kunjung datang juga.

"Hiks" satu hisakan lolos begitu saja dari kedua bibir mungil itu bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi tembem nya. Sehun menangis sekarang, ia takut eomma nya tidak datang dan membiarkan nya menunggu sampai malam disini.

"E-eomma hiks dimana"

Dalam tangis nya mata sehun menangkap seorang pemuda sedang masuk kedalam area sekolah nya dengan berlari tergesa-gesa. Mengenali pemuda itu, sehun makin meraung menangis. Akhir nya sosok yang ia tunggu datang juga.

"S-sehun" chanyeol sontak menjongkok dan memeluk tubuh anak nya saat ia menghampiri sehun di ayunan itu. Ia tahu anak nya sedang menangis sekarang. Chanyeol sangat merutuki keteledoran nya sampai lupa menjemput mutiara nya ini dan membiarkan nya menangis seorang diri disini.

Sebelah tangan panjang chanyeol semakin erat merengkuh tubuh mungil sehun dalam pelukan nya. Dengan sebelah nya mengusap kepala sehun.

"Eomma dali hiks mana thaja? Thehun takut thendilian dithini hiks jongin, umin, kyungcoo dan teman lain nya thudah di jemput eomma meleka. Thehun takut thendilian hiks" Mendengar sehun yang bercerita tentang kepulangan satu per satu teman nya membuat chanyeol semakin merasa bersalah. Dia sudah membuat mutiara kecil nya ketakutan karena ulah bodoh nya.

"Maafkan eomma" chanyeol merasa mata nya membasah. Bukan nya ia cengeng, selama beberapa tahun ini ia bahkan sangat enggan untuk mengeluarkan air mata nya. Termasuk peristiwa perusiran enam tahun lalu pun ia tidak menangis. Tapi melihat satu-satu nya cahaya hidup nya sedih seperti ini membuat chanyeol ingin menumpahkan seluruh bendungan air mata yang selama ini ia tahan.

Sehun merasa pundak mungil nya basah, di umur nya sekarang ia cukup peka bahwa eomma nya sedang menangis sekarang. Sontak anak berkulit putih itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan eomma tersayang nya. Ia tidak ingin melihat eomma nya sedih.

"Eomma jangan menangith" ucap sehun sambil mengusap pipi chanyeol yang basah karena air mata. Chanyeol menggeleng melihat perlakuan anak nya itu.

"Eomma tidak menangis eoh? Kkkk" chanyeol mengusap air mata yang menurut nya bodoh itu dengan kasar. "Ini karena mata eomma terkena debu hehehe"

.

Siang itu chanyeol mengajak sehun untuk membeli eskrim kesukaan anak nya itu. Masih sedikit rasa bersalah di benak nya, walau sekarang sehun seperti nya sudah melupakan hal tadi. Lihat saja, anak nya itu sedang berjalan sambil sesekali menjilati eskrim yang

cup nya memenuhi tangan mungil sehun. Aura bahagia keluar dari sehun hanya karena sensasi dingin krim rasa coklat itu.

Chanyeol menggemgam erat sebelah tangan anak nya itu. Pemuda itu tidak ingin melepaskan tangan mungil itu walau sedetik pun. Ibu dan anak yang tidak biasa itu menyusuri trotoar dengan perasaan tenang. Tujuan chanyeol sekarang adalah kembali ke kafe tempat ia bekerja.

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung saat jalan sosok mungil di samping nya berhenti. Ia juga merasakan sehun membalikan tubuh nya untuk menghadap sebuah toko di trotoar. Chanyeol menyelidik kira nya apa yang membuat langkah anak nya terhenti hanya karena toko itu. Sebuah toko yang mana di dalam nya tersusun televisi berbagai ukuran dengan sebuah kaca bening membatasi nya. Sehingga siapa pun yang lewat di trotoar itu bisa membuat nya melihat ke dalam toko electronic itu.

Mata chanyeol membulat saat retina nya menangkap sebuah objek yang di tampilkan di salah satu televisi yang menyala. Genggaman tangan nya pada tangan mungil sehun makin erat. Sosok yang sedang dibicarakan di televisi itu membuat degub jantung nya berdetak kencang. Tidak pernah chanyeol tahu, jika ia akan melihat sosok itu lagi setelah enam tahun lalu dan chanyeol harus melihat nya di balik layar kaca.

"Eomma, ahjuci itu thangat tampan" ucapan sehun kecil nya membuat chanyeol menoleh cepat. Bagaimana bisa anak seumur dia sudah berbicara seperti itu?

"Apa maksud hunnie?" Tanya chanyeol lembut. Sehun terkikik sambil menutup mulut nya dengan kedua tangan mungil nya.

"Ne, ahjuci yang di tipi itu thangat tampan. Milip aktol-aktol di dlama kethukaan baekhyun juci"

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum lembut ke arah anak nya. Walau sebenar nya sedikit rasa perih mengenai ulu hati pemuda tinggi itu.

'Tes' Keringat menetes dari persimpangan dahi chanyeol. Seberapa panas cuaca hari ini?

Sosok yang di beritakan di telivisi itu membuat sebuah senyuman kepahitan kembali terpatri di wajah chanyeol. Pemuda itu menatap lekat penjelasan sang pembawa acara.

"Aktris yang sedang naik daun kepopularitas nya Jesicca jung, mengumumkan pernikahan nya dengan salah satu pengacara sukses dari kanada. Dilansir dari konfersi pers kemaren sore, wanita berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu memberitahu kepada publik calon suami nya seorang pengacara yang lama bergelut di kanada. Tapi jessica juga mengatakan calon suami nya asli keturunan korea. Kris wu yang bernama lengkap Wu yifan menjadi pemuda yang beruntung bisa mendapatkan hati wanita yang di sebut-sebut sekarang sebagai ratu korea"

"Hunnie ayo ke tempat suho ahjussi, nanti dia marah lho kalau kita terlambat" chanyeol menarik tangan sehun dengan cepat. Ia tidak ingin anak nya kembali melihat wajah sosok itu. Wajah ayah nya yang bahkan tidak tahu keberadaan nya. Chanyeol tersenyum pahit kembali mengingat deretan berita tadi.

"Kenapa tangan thehun di genggam elat thekali eomma?" Pertanyaan sehun bagai angin lewat saja. Chanyeol menghiraukan nya dan berjalan lebih cepat sambil menarik tangan sehun. Ia ingin pergi jauh dari tempat dimana pertemuan sepihak nya dengan sosok itu terjadi.

Sosok itu...

Sosok yang hampir memutuskan harapan hidup ku.

Sosok yang membuat ku kehilangan arti nya kehidupan.

Sosok penghancur semua jalan hidup yang ku rangkai semasa kecil dulu.

Sosok yang harus ku salah kan akibat pahit nya kehidupan ku sekarang.

Sosok yang paling ku sesali pernah mengenal nya, mengetahui sikap nya, dan mengaggumi segal kelebihan nya.

Tapi bagaimana aku bisa membenci sosok itu sementara ia membawa seenggok kebahagiaan kecil dalam hidup ku?

Sosok itu membawa cahaya pelita yang kujadikan penerangan dalam jalan ini.

Sosok itu membawa sosok lain nya yang membuat ku tahu arti kehidupan.

Sosok itu yang membuat mutiara kecil dalam hidup ku, yang menjadi kan alasan terbesar dalam hidup ku.

Apa aku harus membenci sosok yang membawa kesengsaraan dan kebahagiaan sekaligus dalam hidup ku ini?

Ironis memang, aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan antara menyalahkan dan berterima kasih.

Karena sosok itu..

Kakak ku..

Yifan hyung..

Membawa sosok sehun dalam hidup ku..

.

.

.

END

 **No bash! No flame! Karena saya bikin ff ini spontan setelah nyoba nyari ff krisyeol baru dan gak ketemu-ketemu, itu dongkolin banget sumpah. Yaudah ngelampiasin nya malah bikin ff sendiri -_- yang gaje aneh abal seperti di atas.**


End file.
